That Perfect Girl is Gone
by helloarendelle
Summary: With the help of Elsa and her ice powers, Anna has got a whole new look. Kristoff likes ice, possibly ice dresses as well? But when they are on the floor.
1. Chapter 1

**Another Frozen fanfic! This time it's going to be 2 parts! Also threw in Elsa for some family feels. Don't worry, the next part will come soon (I've already written half of it) but I will only post it if I get enough favorites and reviews. The last one I wrote didn't get a lot of favorites which makes me sad since I spend a lot of time writing these stories, so please! Fave, follow, and review if you want Pt. 2! (The good part aka the smut)**

**ALSO CHECK OUT MY TUMBLR: graceinarendelle **

**I HAVE ARTWORK THAT CORRESPONDS WITH THIS STORY ON MY BLOG**

**I HAVE ARTWORK THAT CORRESPONDS WITH THIS STORY ON MY BLOG**

**I HAVE ARTWORK THAT CORRESPONDS WITH THIS STORY ON MY BLOG**

**I HAVE ARTWORK THAT CORRESPONDS WITH THIS STORY ON MY BLOG**

**okay, enjoy!**

* * *

"And there! Wait what…?"

"ELSA!" Anna shrieked, pretending to be upset, but a laugh escaped her lips.

The two sisters have been giggling all afternoon, playing with Elsa's ice powers, creating dresses, capes and accessories in Anna's bedroom. It was just like they were kids again.

Anna stood in front of the mirror, hands on her hips, and huffed at the sight of the ridiculous outfit.

Although Elsa's creations could never look truly terrible, this one was close, **VERY** close. Huge puffy sleeves sat on her shoulders and the dress ballooned from her waist, swallowing Anna's petite frame. A ginormous, blue bow sat on her chest and the dress ended awkwardly right above her feet.

"Elsa, this dress is the epitome of wrong." Anna said.

"Okay, okay, okay. I think I'll get it, just gimme a sec." Elsa said, trying to hold in a laugh. She closed her blue eyes, rested her chin on her hand and tapped her nose with her finger.

"Okay I have it!" Elsa pursed her lips and swirled her hand.

A cold gust of wind blew Anna and she squeezed her eyes shut, afraid to look at herself.

"Anna, open your eyes…" Elsa gasped.

Anna opened one eye first and gasped at what she saw in the mirror. Elsa had created a light, ice blue dress that was tight fitting at the top and flared elegantly towards the end, which sheered out effortlessly towards the calves. The delicate ice fabric was decorated with thousands of little silver sparkles which glittered and shimmered when the light hit it. A matching strip of fabric cinched in Anna's waist, accentuating her curves. Light, ethereal sleeves draped off Anna's freckle dusted shoulders and Elsa finished it off with her signature snowflake cape that flowed and swished with every move.

"Elsa, this is... oh my goodness... your powers are amazing!I say, quit being the queen of Arendelle. You should be a world famous designer!" Anna said, as she twirled in front of the mirror like a little girl.

"Wait, wait! I'm not quite finished!" Elsa exclaimed.

With another wave of her finger, Anna's two braids unplaited. They draped in loose waves over her chest. Elsa then quickly made a braided crown that rested on the top of Anna's hair. Next, she smudged a bit of shimmery, champagne shadow on Anna's eyelids and applied a hint of berry red gloss on her lips.

"Perfect!" She sighed.

Anna gasped at her reflection. Elsa had always been the sexy one and she had always been the cute one. But now, she looked sexy. _Very sexy_.

"Wow Elsa, I can't even- thank you so much!" She said bringing her sister in for a huge hug.

"Mr. Bjorgman would _definitely_ appreciate this too." Elsa said, smirking to herself as she adjusted Anna's curls.

"K-Kristoff?" Anna asked, confused. "Oh no, Elsa, Kristoff isn't all that into dresses and stuff like this. He probably wouldn't be able to tell the difference if I was wearing my fanciest dress and dad's old pajamas." Anna giggled.

Elsa quirked her eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips. "Anna, are you trying to tell me Kristoff Bjorgman, the official _**ICE**_ master and deliverer of Arendelle and _**ICE**_ harvester since he was born won't be able to tell that his girlfriend is wearing, well, **ICE**?"

Anna blushed. "Well, I guess he might-"

"No, he will. In fact..." Elsa said, grinning devilishly.

She swirled and flicked her finger and the neckline on the dress lowered significantly, revealing Anna's freckled cleavage.

"ELSA!" Anna exclaimed, red as a beat.

Elsa let out a loud, very un-queen-like laugh, clutching her stomach.

"Oh, he would _DEFINITELY_ appreciate that."

Anna cheeks burned. "What- what, what are y-you talking a-about?"

"Oh please Anna," Elsa said, gently squeezing her shoulders. "You think I don't know what you two do during my council meetings, trade discussions, and basically whenever I'm not in sight?" She said, playfully tapping Anna's button nose.

"But how-"

"When you and Kristoff sneak off together every time there is a ball, do you honestly think I believe you two are playing a friendly game of checkers or tic-tac-toe? Especially when Kristoff's shirt is inside out when you both return?" Elsa asked, arching her brows.

"B-but I don't-"

"Anna, I have eyes and ears everywhere, I am in fact the queen of Arendelle, remember? At least I know he's a good guy, unlike Prick Hans of the Shitty Isles." Elsa said casually.

Anna stood, mouth gaping open and blushing furiously at what her sister had just said. And the familiar sounds of reindeer hooves against cobblestone echoed in the room.

"Speaking of Mr. Ice is my Life, I'm pretty sure he's home and I'm about to have another... _council meeting_." Elsa said, with a wink as she exited the room.

Anna still couldn't believe what her sister had said. She whirled around in disbelief, but caught a glimpse of her reflection. Anna looked at the mirror once more. She did look sexy, probably for the first time in her life. Her breasts were pushed up and exposed instead of being concealed by her usual white button downs or high collars. Maybe Elsa was right, maybe Kristoff would actually notice what she's wearing for once in her life as well.

She peeked out the window and saw Kristoff riding through the gates, smiling warmly at the servants who greeted him. He looked up at the window of Anna's bedroom expecting to see her bouncing up and down waving frantically at him, but this time she was nowhere to be seen. He had no clue what was in store for him.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I've been super busy with college and university apps and testing grr. I'm taking my big exam on saturday so i'll try to finish this up after. This was originally supposed to be 2 parts but I wanted to give ya'll somethin' and this is the best I can do for now so it's gonna be 3 parts! As always, Follow, Fave and Review please!**_

* * *

Kristoff galloped through the palace gates, his tools bouncing on his back. He peered up, expecting to see Anna flailing her arms with excitement. It was a daily routine, but the little redhead was nowhere to be seen. He slowed Sven to a stop and slid off his reindeer companion.

"Hello, Mr. Bjorgman! Glad to see you've made it home safely." Gerda said, as she approached him.

"Hi Gerda, um- have you seen the princess?" Kristoff asked, blushing.

Kristoff felt an awkward knot tie in the pit of his stomach whenever mentioning Anna to Gerda, since she probably knew about their _intimate_ activites.

"Oh! I believe Princess Anna is with the Queen." Gerda said casually.

"Ah-ha, thank you." Kristoff said, staring at his large boots as he walked Sven to the stables.

Once in the castles, Kristoff walked through the halls, still not seeing Anna in sight. Without Anna and her bubbly laugh, the castle seemed rather lonely, he couldn't imagine how lonely Anna must have felt all those years being shut out.

"Kristoff!" a voice called, interrupting his thoughts.

Kristoff whirled around and saw the queen.

"Elsa!" He said giving her a friendly hug. "I was told you were with Anna…"

Elsa smirked knowingly. "Oh Anna? I think, she's-... she's actually in her room…" she said, trying to hold in a giggle.

Kristoff raised an eyebrow at Elsa. Usually Elsa was always composed and regal; today she was acting fidgety and giggly, kind of like Anna.

"Ooh kay, thanks Elsa!" He said, heading down the decorated corridor.

"Oh, and Kristoff?" Elsa called out.

Kristoff stopped and turned around.

"Good luck." Elsa giggled, and she quickly walked away.

Kristoff furrowed his eyebrows and rubbed the back of his neck. Was he still sleeping? Something was off about everything. How Anna didn't come down to greet him like usual, how Elsa was a giggly mess. Something was different and Kristoff couldn't put his finger on it.

He walked through the familiar halls and finally made his way to Anna's door, decorated with pink and green rosemaling. "Knock knock? Yoohoo?" Kristoff smiled as he opened the door.

"Anna?" Kristoff called, as he closed the door to her bedroom behind him. All of the curtains were drawn and the only source of light was the thin rays of sunshine that leaked through the slits of the curtains. "Anna? Where are you? Do I have to find out where you're hiding, feisty pants?" He chuckled, as he leaned against the door, crossing his muscular arms over his chest.

"K-Kristoff?" Anna whispered.

Anna appeared out of the dressing screen at the corner of her bedroom. She was still wearing the ice creation Elsa had made. Her pupils dilated because of the lack of light in the room.

"Hi" she whispered.

Kristoff lost his balance at the sight of Anna, his smile and playful glint in his eyes disappeared, his cheeks burned with blood.

"H-hi." he gulped.


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: SO MUCH EMOTION, FEELS, FLUFF, AND SMUT. Hey guys! This took so long, thank you so much for waiting. School is crazy busy and I still haven't finished my college essays. But I couldn't sleep yesterday night and so I wrote this baby for you guys at 3 am in one go, honestly that was the only time I had to write this. I have 3 exams tomorrow so I haven't proofread any of this stuff so please forgive me. As always, favorite, follow, and review! Love you guys.**

* * *

Kristoff cleared his throat, madly blushing.

"Y-you look nice, really nice, not that you don't look nice normally but it's a different kind of nice, yeah, it's nice." He stammered.

His eyes scanned over Anna's soft body covered by the glittery blue fabric. His gaze lingered a bit too long on her exposed, freckled cleavage. He slowly brought a hand up to run down the curve of her waist. His warm brown eyes locked onto Anna's turquoise ones and he slowly brought his lips down to meet hers. The kiss started off sweet and gentle, but slowly turned passionate, filled with need and hunger. Their skin radiated heat and burned against the other's touch. Anna flung her arms around his neck and Kristoff hoisted her petite frame so her creamy legs could straddle his torso. He carried over to the bed and gently laid her down.

For a long while, Kristoff just stared at Anna. She looked like a goddess with the blue ice dress catching the little light that streamed through the curtains, which contrasted with her bright, red waves wildly spread over the white sheets.

Anna giggled nervously as he just stared at her, his dark brown eyes taking in every inch of her.

"What?" she finally asked, blushing as she bit the bottom of her lip.

"This- I mean- You are- so... beautiful. God Anna, you're just really so beautiful... how did I get so lucky. You're just so- wow I can't even..."

Anna's face beamed. "Hey! You actually noticed that I dressed up!"

Kristoff let out a chuckle. "Hey to be fair, if I was covered in chocolate I'm pretty sure you would notice that too."

An image of Kristoff lying in bed with little fudge truffles scattered over his firm abs flashed through Anna's mind, making her blush even more.

Anna cleared her throat, reverting her gaze to her fidgeting hands. "Elsa helped me out, you know, trying to make me pretty and all."

"_Trying_ to make you pretty? Anna..." Kristoff said warmly, gathering her in his big, warm arms.

"Anna, you should know that while I do appreciate you dressing up like this, you don't need this to be beautiful. I love you because well, you're you, Anna of Arendelle. The crazy, clumsy, dessert-obsessed Anna that doesn't mind me even when I'm super sweaty after work." Kristoff laughed running a hand through his blond, mussed hair. "You really are the most beautiful thing in the world, you always will be, no matter what, forever. God, I really did get lucky, wow. I love you so much Anna, I really do." Kristoff sighed as he tucked a wild strand of hair behind her ear.

Anna bit her lip a fraction harder, willing herself not to tear up. "I-I love you too, Kristoff Bjorgman. I love you so much it sometimes scares me, a lot, but- I know this... I know you're worth it." Who would've known this rugged ice harvester, a stranger she met deep in the mountains, would become the most important person in her life.

Kristoff gazed into her eyes, so filled with trust and love and slowly dipped his head to catch her lips against his. Anna sighed in content as she wrapped her fingers around the base of his neck, pulling him closer. She felt his tongue slip inside of her mouth, making the flame at the pit of her stomach grow. She unbuttoned the front of Kristoff's shirt revealing his hard torso, fit from all those years of work. She slid her delicate fingers down his chest to his stomach, causing Kristoff to groan in pleasure. She then carefully removed the ice garment, pulling it up her thighs and slipping it over her head. Kristoff stood in awe watching her undress, leaving her in nothing but a thin, white chemise. She grabbed him by the shoulders bringing him in for another kiss, ferociously swirling her warm tongue against his, moaning softly into his mouth. This alone could have undone him right then and there. He began to rub his growing hot, bulge against her inner thigh, desperate for more. Anna, getting the message, broke from the kiss. She rested her forehead against his, breathing hard as she unbuttoned his trousers and pulled down his underwear. His thick rod sprang up, and he let out a guttural groan as he felt freedom from the tight constraints of his clothes.

Kristoff pulled the delicate chemise off of Anna. "So beautiful..." he hummed and he sprinkled soft kisses around her freckle dusted collarbone and between her bare breasts. His strong, calloused hands gently ran over her body, worshipping every bit of flesh under his fingertips.

Anna let out a shaky breath and reached out to hold onto his engorged penis. Her small hands clumsily stroked and pumped him, making him even harder and hotter.

"Anna..." he groaned, squinting his eyes, burying his face into the crook of her neck.

"I want you, I need you now." she breathed, petting the tip of his erection with her thumb.

Kristoff nodded obediently and shuffled himself so his hips were square with her opening. Slowly, he entered her soft folds, which were deliciously wet and hot, slick with her moisture.

"Is this okay?" he croaked.

No words but a happy sigh escaped hers lips in reply. Kristoff stayed perfectly still after pressing his whole length into her, waiting until she had become adjusted to his extremely large cock. She whimpered and pressed her hands on his bottom, urging him to move.

"Kristoff, please." she begged.

Kristoff started with gentle, shallow thrusts resulting in little cries from Anna. His hands wandered across her body, palming and kneading her breasts. His muscles on his broad shoulders flexing as he grabbed a fistful of sheets. Every nerve in her body tingled but she needed more, she needed Kristoff.

"More, harder, faster. more..." she growled.

Kristoff grunted in reply as he sped the pace of his thrusts. He grabbed her by the hips and began ramming his entire length inside of her. Anna squeezed her eyes and dropped her jaw and the sensation. She let out a long sigh, the sound bouncing with each fierce thrust. Kristoff threw his head back, letting his instincts and animalistic urges take over. Beads of sweat formed around his hairline as he plunged himself into her desperately hard, it's almost unreal. He sloppily kissed her, biting and tasting the inside of her mouth. She clumsily roamed her hands around his body, fingers running through his hair and massaging his scalp and groping the bulging muscles in his back.

She peeled away from the kiss and whispered into his shoulder in a voice so low and strained, "Kristoff, I think I'm gonna..."

In one fluid motion, Kristoff removed one hand from her hip and pressed his thumb against her clit, his tongue swirling against the delicate skin under her jaw. She gasped, harsh breaths escaping her lips, as he rubbed the bundle of nerves with his finger, all while still moving deep inside of her. Suddenly, every muscle in her body contracted, her toes curled, her back arched, and her head thrown back.

"Kristoff," she moaned, her fingernails digging into his back.

Kristoff could feel the tortuous pleasure coiling in his core as shoved himself into her one last time and he came hard, every nerve in his body burned and froze at once.

"Anna," He let out a throaty groan, every muscle tightening and flexing, as he emptied his hot juices empty deep inside of her.

* * *

Anna rolled over, curling beside Kristoff's panting body. "Glad to have you home, Mr. Bjorgman." Anna breathed, placing a kiss on his nose.

"Glad to be back home with you, feistypants." Kristoff sighed, planting a tender kiss on the top of her head.

Anna sighed happily as she nuzzled closer to Kristoff, dozing off to a peaceful sleep, filled with happy dreams about their future.

Kristoff sat still, eyes hooded and he softly stroked her strawberry hair smiling at her soft snores. "I love you, Anna." He rolled over to curl behind Anna, peppering a few kisses on her shoulders, after having wrapped his arms around her and entwining their fingers. "I love you, Anna... Bjorgman." He finally said, falling asleep beside the girl of his dreams.


End file.
